Rejection
by Suracis7
Summary: Noun - the spurning of a person's affections; "some people are reluctant to try it because they fear rejection." Tweek x Clyde, Tweek x Craig, One-Shot


**Author's Note** : Hello everybody! This plot was really stuck in my head as I was writing The New Student but it definitely couldn't work in that fanfic. As such, here's a short one-shot that I hope you guys will enjoy reading! Just a little bonus before this week's chapter comes out!

P.S. This was all written and uploaded in about two hours so I apologize if the scenes appear rushed. Please feel free to let me know if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors. Thanks for your help!

 **Warning:** Shounen-ai/Yaoi (Male x Male), One-Shot

 **Disclaimer:** South Park Characters do not belong to me.

 **Summary:** Rejection (noun) - the spurning of a person's affections; "some people are reluctant to try it because they fear rejection." Tweek x Clyde, Tweek x Craig

* * *

Tweek Tweak. If you heard the name for the first time, your first thought would probably be along the lines of what the hell kind of name is that? I wouldn't blame you. I had that same thought too. And even if you met the person with that exact name, he'd surprise you with his twitchiness, shirt that wasn't even buttoned up right or even his addition to coffee. He was so suspicious of everything and everyone that you'd think he belongs at The Colorado State Mental Institute. Hell, I even heard about the doctor who was just hired there who has a 98-99% recovery rate for his patients. Maybe the guy should give them a visit.

Even the words that come out of his mouth are crazy sometimes. Underpants gnomes? I don't even know what those are! But staring at the blonde, sitting in a desk next to me in class, you'd start to think he was hiding something. Something very precious to him that he'd rather die than let someone else know. Unfortunately for him, I've been watching. Watching how he stares at Craig. Smiling whenever the raven gives him any type of attention. Even going so far as to getting coffee for him every time they meet up. One would say that it's because they're best friends. But I'm not one of those people. Tweek Tweak has never said a single word about girls and even if we happen to start talking about them, he shows no interest.

He's gay. I know it. And it's not because I want him to myself either. He's gay because of the way he looks at Craig. He probably thinks Tweek is just being nice and being a buddy but no, I see through it all. Running a hand through my brown hair, I sighed. Maybe, just maybe I'm wrong. Hopefully. I really don't want him to like Craig at all. Why? Because I want Tweek Tweak to myself. Even though he catches your attention by his twitching, what really gets you are his eyes. They're like fucking emeralds! It's like they captured my heart or something. Lame, I know but they're so pretty. It's like, how can you not fall in love with the guy after seeing his eyes?

"Dude, are you okay?" Blinking, he twitched in his chair as I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?" Taking a drink of his coffee, he shakily placed his thermos back on the desk.

"You keep staring at me." I was? Chuckling, I tried brushing it off.

"Really? My bad." Accepting my answer, he faced forward towards the blackboard, persuading me to do the same. Looking up at the clock, there were only a couple of seconds left in class before the buzzer for lunch went off.

 _-Buzz-_

And there it goes. "Remember class, this homework is due on Friday, two days from today." Standing up from my desk, I watched Tweek as he slowly gathered his things, putting them in his backpack.

"Hey, can I -ngh- talk to you before we go to lunch?" He wants to talk to me? Weird. He's not usually the type to take initiative. Wondering what it was about, he slightly twitched again. "But we don't -ngh- have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine. Behind the school?"

"What!? No! You know those goths are there! Over by the parking lot." Chuckling at how inconspicuous he was trying to be, I walked towards him.

"All right then. Let's go." Strolling out of the classroom, we both headed down the main hallway, exiting through the main doors. Throwing my blue scarf around my neck, it felt a bit chillier than usual today. Scanning ahead of us, there were a few other students hanging outside but no one that I knew.

"This way." Watching the blonde, he led me to parking lot. Once we got to the middle, he began looking all around us like a maniac.

"You okay dude? You look more nervous than usual."

"No I'm not okay!" Surprised by his outburst, I waited for him to continue. "Sorry man. It's just -ngh- you know Craig right?" Giving him a weird look, I nodded.

"Yes, I know him. We hang out almost every day. Why?"

"I think I like him." Feeling my heart drop, it took me a couple of seconds to register what he said. No, there's no way he meant it like that.

"I like him too. What's your point?"

"No man! I meant -ngh- how I like him like that. Oh god, what do you think I should do?" I couldn't believe it! I was right! Shit. That's not good. "Do you -ngh- think I should tell him or keep quiet about it?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Not meaning to say that, it just sort of came out. I was curious, sure, but he could have kept it quiet. Why bother telling me now?

"Because you had your thing with Bebe. I thought you'd be more experienced with stuff like this." His twitching became even more apparent, causing me to sigh out loud. So this is the reason? It's not a very good one.

"Dude, this and that are two different things. I dated a girl. You're thinking of trying to date another guy. You know what that looks like right?"

"I don't care about that!" Biting down on his lip, I was a little bit surprised at how aggressive he's being.

"All right, all right. Don't get so pissed off. I think you shouldn't say anything. I mean, you guys are best friends and all. Would you want to risk all that?" Appearing as if he was in deep thought, I stayed quiet, hoping he'd follow my advice.

"But he's my friend. Even if he doesn't like me like that, we'd still be friends right?" Staring at me with hopeful eyes, I gave in.

"Yeah, I guess." With his smile, I looked down at the ground. Shit, why is today turning out this way?

At Lunch...

"We're going to see the counselor. See you guys in the next class." Watching Token and Tweek get up, they took their trays with them, leaving Craig and I at the lunch table.

"Today blows." Glancing over, he laid down on it. Fuck. I can't believe Tweek likes this guy. Yeah, he's attractive but he doesn't have the best personality in the world. And besides, he's like asexual. There's no way he'd share his feelings. "What are you thinking about?" Brought back to reality, I peered into Craig's tired eyes.

"What do you think about gays?" Obviously surprised by my question, he sat back up.

"I don't know. I don't really think about them."

"Really?" This could be my chance. I'm fucking taking it. "I think they're fucking disgusting. Isn't it weird? Two girls or two guys? How the hell would you even do it? Good thing we don't have any faggot-ass friends." Watching, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would be weird." Smiling, I nodded my head too.

"Glad we're both on the same page. I wouldn't be surprised if Stan or Kyle were in a secret relationship with each other." Looking back at their table, it was such perfect timing. The jew was basically all over Stan. "See? Look at that shit. It almost makes me want to throw up."

"Hm."

After School...

 _-Ding-Dong-_

Are you serious? I just got home too. Walking back downstairs, I opened the door, seeing my favorite blonde crying.

"Tweek? What the hell happened?" Without a word, he ran into me, crying into my red jacket. Quickly looking back towards the kitchen, I waited to see if someone heard all the noise. "All right dude, let's get to my room before my parents see you like this." Without getting any sort of acknowledgement, I pulled him inside the house and shut the door. Leading him up the stairs and into my room, I locked it, sitting with him on the bed. "What happened?"

"He… h-he… ngh, told me h-hates me! And that I'm a fucking faggot!" Crying even harder, I wrapped my arms around his body.

"Who are you talking about man?"

"Fucking Craig! Who do you -ngh- think!?" Widening my eyes, I felt shocked. But really, I was happy! Smiling on the inside, Craig lost his chance, if he even had one, and I'll use to this my advantage. But what the hell? All these tears? For someone like him? I won't allow it. Raising Tweek's head, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was a bit runny.

"I want you to like me instead." Steadily kissing him, I closed my eyes momentarily before pulling back. "I love you so much. I swear that I will never make you cry." Even though he looked surprised, I brought his head back to my chest, holding him tightly. "Think about my feelings at least."

After High School...

Kissing Tweek, he smiled brightly at me. "We're -ngh- finally living together!" Chuckling, I gave him a high five.

"It felt like forever to get through high school!"

"That's cause you -ngh- never did your homework." Handing me a cup of coffee, he sat next to me on the couch, holding his own cup.

"That's cause I was busy staring at you since you're so cute and all." Seeing him turn red, I grinned at his adorable reaction.

"S-Shut up. Since you suck in the kitchen, I'm going to go out soon to buy some groceries."

"All right. Do you need any money?" Drinking my coffee, it tasted pretty good. Tweek really knows how to make great coffee. I hate the ones that are too roasted since they taste like shit. And I have to have cream and sugar in mine.

"Maybe twenty dollars or so." Nodding, I took out my wallet, passing him a twenty-dollar bill. Taking this chance to kiss him, he smiled.

"I'm happy we're together."

"It feels like you -ngh- say that every day."

"Maybe that's cause I feel happy every day." Shaking his head at me, he finished the rest of his coffee.

"You're too lame sometimes." Standing up from the couch, I watched as he put on his shoes. "I'll -ngh- be right back okay?"

"All right. Don't be gone too long."

20 Minutes Later

Where is he? The supermarket is literally downstairs on the next corner so it should have only taken him ten minutes. Maybe something's wrong. Putting on my shoes, I left our apartment and headed downstairs. The moment I walked out of the complex, I felt the hair on my neck stand up. No fucking way. Craig? What the fuck is he doing here? Noticing Tweek with him, I moved closer, trying to be quiet.

"I like you. A lot." Are you kidding me? Craig's actually gay? And has feelings for Tweek? Seeing Craig move closer, he kissed him. This can't be happening right now. Suddenly, he was pushed back.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Clyde." Watching Tweek quickly walk away, I could see some tears fall from his face as he walked towards the complex. Looking back to Craig, he looked so depressed that I could have sworn that his eyes were watery. I messed up. What kind of friend am I to do this to them?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're at the end of the story! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I tried to make it feel a bit heart-wrenching. Please feel free to leave a comment and if you haven't had the chance, please check out my other story of The New Student! Thanks for reading!


End file.
